Shorty Meeks
Shorty Meeks is a character who likes being a stoner and has appeared in Scary Movie 1 and Scary Movie 2. In both movies, he is Brenda Meeks' brother, and he is going to appear in Scary Movie 5. He is played by Marlon Wayans. Character Summary He is crazy and tends to laugh funky. Since its Scchwester Brenda must be difficult care, they often call in "idiot" or "moron". He has a cactus as a friend and driving without a license, even if her sister to warn that he should have a driving license. Shorty also seems to smoke and even steal his friend something. Scary Movie 1 Shorty is Brenda's brother. He is a stereotypical black drug dealer and spends much of the movie stoned. His role in the film is not as big as in the 2nd one. His first appearence is when Shorty is walking off the bus with his sister Brenda Meeks. He is then seen in the movie when he is interviewed by the Press about Drew's murder. Later, Ghostface calls him asking him "what are you doing?" and "are your alone?" Shorty responds with "Wassuuppp!" (a spoof of a budwiser commercial). Ghostface responds with the same phrase and talks to Shorty, "just chillin', killin'. Shorty parodies many films including Scream and the Sixth Sense, "I see dead people". In the Super Comediation Ray and Shorty visit Ghostface along with Bobby (Making it obvious that Doofy is dressed in the costume at the time) and they drink smoke bud and watch football and they all cheer when their team (unknown) wins and ghostface's mask changes into a skeleton face. When partying with friends, he uses a fish tank as a bong. In the same scene, Ghostface appears, with Shorty thinking that he is about to be killed. Instead it cuts to the next scene with Ghostface also using the fish tank bong. Ghostface (stoned) parties with Shorty and his friends, referencing Jason Voorhees's "chi chi chi ha ha ha" from "Friday the 13th", causing the group to laugh hysterically, and then proceed to prank call a girl and improvise a rap. Ghostface makes up a rap of his own using his blades and accidentally killing Shorty's friends. This causes Shorty to proclaim that that the was the best rap he ever heard. Shorty gets killed when he is at a party at Cindy's house. Bobby (who is revealed as one of the copycat killers) supposedly fatally shoots Shorty. As marijuana smoke emerges from his chest, he asks Cindy if she wants to hit it before collapsing. In the VHS tape copy of the movie, Shorty explains weather or not he actually made it out of the movie alive or if he became a prisoner. He then gives the rules in case of a situation like Scary Movie. *Rule Number 1: You gotta be quick. *Rule Number 2: Don't fall down. *Rule Number 3: Whatever you do, don't look back. After which he and his friends rob the gas station he was filming in. Scary Movie 2 Shorty Meeks returns to Scary Movie 2 showing that his gunshot wound to the lung was not fatal Scary Movie 2 starts a year after the events of the 1st movie, where Shorty is at college with Cindy, Brenda and Ray. Shorty is still the same stoner he was in the last movie. Professor Oldman (Tim Curry) and his paraplegic assistant, Dwight Hartman (David Cross) plan to study paranormal activity at Hell House using Shorty, Cindy, Brenda, Buddy, Ray, Theo and Alex who are all under the impression that they are being used as guinea pigs as part of a study of insomnia. Shorty comes across a vulgar, Amazon parrot, who insults Shorty's mother, "Polly wants your mama's sweet ass!" Shorty then make the threat to "Mess him up!" Later on in the movie, when all the teens are being attacked during the night, Shorty gets smoked by the giant marijuana monster, who shorty was feeding with a bong after watching an ad for a CD full of novelty raps. When going to fight the poltergeist, in an act of racism seen in many other movies, while Dwight goes with the three white people (Cindy, Theo and Buddy), the three black people are left over - Shorty, Brenda and Ray, who know that their death is imminent because of this situation, causing Brenda to exclaim that "we gonna die, y'all". Shorty encounters the same female ghost who seduced and killed Professor Oldman earlier in the film, but instead of being killed, he has sex with the ghost with a paper bag over her head. In a parody of the brain eating scene in Hannibal, Cindy comes across Shorty sitting at the dinner table, drugged by Hanson. Hanson proceeds to remove the top of Shorty's skull, and revealing Beetlejuice to be inside Shorty's skull, telling everyone this is Shorty's brain on drugs before laughing and giving Shorty's signiture phrase "Ah Shit Son!" We then see Shorty (apparently to have rapidly recovered from the skull-opening scene) regroup with the rest of the teens to destroy Kane. At the end of the movie we see Hanson at a hot dog stand ready to kill Cindy. Ultimately he is killed when struck by a car driven by Shorty, distracted because he is receiving fellatio from the female ghost. Gallery Scary movie 04 ta mere.jpg|Shorty and his sister, Brenda picscarymovie2.jpg ﻿ category:characters category:stubs Category:Living characters